


From Start to Stars

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Wanting to persue ambitious dreams of researching outerspace, Dia heads to Tokyo to study. On her own in the city Dia must learn to cope and keep her resolve strong. Luckily, her friends from Aqours are there to help her every step of the difficult journey.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	From Start to Stars

Dia pulled her suitcase closer as she arrived at the train station ticket gate. She shot a weary look back at her family who had come to see her off despite how early the departure was. 

Ruby was smiling brightly, cheering her on with a fist raised high in the air. “Ganbarubii!”

Quickly waving a last goodbye, Dia scanned her pass and stepped through the gate. Her suitcase rattled behind her rather infuriatingly as she walked to her platform. Dia waited a few minutes till the train arrived right on time. 

Once on board she prepared herself for the journey to Tokyo. With about two and a half hours Dia figured it would be a good chance to read. Sitting back on the comfy seat she opened her book, Floating Clouds by Hayashi Fumiko, feeling the paper beneath her fingers. 

Her eyes glanced over her bookmark. Official µ's merchandise of her idol, Ayase Eli. She was wearing her constellation outfit in front of an intricate blue and white background. This bookmark was a birthday gift from Chika. Dia treasured it dearly, using it for almost every book.

Dia read for about an hour before she decided she wanted a break. She took out the bento box Ruby had made especially for her journey. The onigiri had been shaped to look like little cats and It was just like her sister to make something so incredibly adorable.

Dia picked up her phone, sending Ruby a quick text over LINE saying thank you. Once the message confirmed as sent Dia turned her head to half look whimsically out of the window as she ate.

Green fields raced by and In the distance she spotted Mount Fuji. Quickly Dia took a semi blurry picture, sending it to Riko. 

**Dia:** I am quite certain that photographer you admire took a much better shot but here, Fuji-san.

A small ache grew in her chest as she thought about her friends back home. Dia was going so far away and despite trying to appear confident she was unsure if she could accomplish her dreams. 

The train kept speeding forward, carrying Dia closer to her destination. Closer to Tokyo.

* * *

After a quick change over, Dia arrived at her final stop, finally ending this train journey: Waseda Station.

The carriage came to a standstill and Dia left. She found her way out of the underground station and stepped into the streets of Tokyo. 

The place she would be studying at for the next few years, Waseda University, could be seen up ahead. It seemed small but the architecture of the building was impressive. Light tan bare bricks built up the university that was inspired by early Paleo Christian Architecture. Grand entranceway doors were behind three rather tall front arcs. A small and narrow window situated a few feet above each of them. However, the most attractive feature was the clocktower on the left of the building.

Putting that aside, she needed to focus on finding her accommodation first. Which was just across the Kanda River and a convenient ten to fifteen minute walk from campus. Opening the google maps app, Dia tried to ignore the way her hands started to shake. _ I can do this. I can find my way. Failure is not an option for a Kurosawa. _

After standing there unable to move for five minutes, Dia became very aware of how much she was blocking the flow of foot traffic. The path she was supposed to take was right there on her phone, pointing out every step of the very short walk to her dorm building.

Finally admitting defeat, Dia called Kanan.

Kanan answered immediately. “Dia-chan? What's wrong?” She asked. Despite trying to keep it casual, her voice was heavy with concern.

“Can… You help me?”

“Sure.” Kanan replied. Dia heard some shuffling on the other end. “Anything you need.”

Dia hung her head in embarrassment. “Can you guide me to my dorm?”

Kanan didn't reply and Dia started to panic. There was a faint sound of computer mouse clicks until finally Kanan spoke. “Where are you now?”

“Just outside Waseda Station…”

“On the north side?” Kanan asked.

“Yes.”

Kanan hummed, taking a second to think. “Go up the road you're on now, after passing a street you need to cross and head right up the next one. You got that?”

“Yes.” Dia checked her phone. The way Kanan was describing, although a little confusing, was the same path.

Closing her eyes, Dia finally took a step and then another. Her suitcase rattled behind her as she walked. She followed the directions carefully. Kanan was there on the phone, guiding her the entire way..

After ten minutes of navigating, the journey was almost over and Kanan spoke. “You're fine now, your dorm should be just up ahead.”

“Don't leave!” Dia cried out, feeling embarrassed about how emotional she was being. For some pathetic reason, she couldn't handle Kanan ending the call just yet.

“I wasn't going to…” Kanan went silent for a moment before she sighed. “You put up such a tough front but you were nervous, huh?” 

“I'm not nervous.” Dia protested, trying to argue even though it was futile. “Just… Apprehensive.”

“Yeah, yeah… Are you worried about getting lost?” Kanan asked.

Dia froze in place. Someone bumped into her and she had to quickly apologise before forcing herself to keep walking. It wasn't far now, she could make it. Dia thought about what to reply. Sighing, she decided to just be honest. “Yes… I've always had a fear since I got lost as a kid. Being alone in Tokyo… I guess it became too much…”

“Dia.” Kanan spoke, there was a rare serious tone to her voice. “Anytime you need me, just call. I'll always be around to be your navigator, just like now, so… You'll never be lost, okay?”

Dia let out a heavy breath. Kanan’s words hit her more than expected as she started to tear up. After a few moments of trying to hold back crying something changed. Dia started to think about how hysterical this situation was and instead she ended up quietly laughing.

“D-Dia?” Kanan asked, sounding very confused. 

Her laughter faded as Dia got a hold of herself. “Sorry I was just thinking how hilariously pathetic it would be if I arrived at the dorm crying.” 

“You're not- Are you?” 

“Of course not!” Dia retorted, wiping her eyes at the exact same time. Shaking her head she focused on the dorm up ahead. She took a few more steps then spoke. “I should be fine from here…”

“I can stay with you till you reach it if you like, It’s no trouble-”

“No.” Dia interrupted. “Kanan you've done more than enough. I'll be okay.”

There was a proud delight in Kanan's voice as she replied. “Alright. I'll leave you here then. But call me anytime you need.” 

“I can't thank you enough Kanan.” Dia smiled, hoping Kanan was also smiling on the other end of the phone.

“Don't mention it.” She replied casually, as if she hadn't just been so incredibly kind. “Anyway. Don't you have a dorm to get to?”

“Right. Goodbye.” Dia quickly hung up before she lost her nerve.

Letting out a heavy breath, Dia kept walking until she reached the doors of her dorm building. It looked to be about six stories tall, very modern and somewhat daunting. Heading inside Dia made her way to the counter.

A man greeted her with a smile. “Hello, how can I help?”

“Hello. I just arrived, I'm supposed to be staying here?” Dia hadn't given much thought to what to say when she actually got to this point.

He quickly looked down at something on his desk space. “Can I get your name and I see some ID?”

“Kurosawa Dia. And here.” Dia took out her passport, placing it on the counter. Soon enough she would get an ID card from her university but for now this would work.

“Can you sign here and here?” He asked while placing a small stack of paper staples together in front of Dia. The man pointed to a few different places. Seemed like she was going to have to sign a lot more than twice.

Still, Dia complied with no complaint.

After signing, Dia passed the papers back, looking the man over as she did. Dia noted well fitting clothes, neatly trimmed dark brown hair and a name tag reading: Suzuki Keiichi.

The man, presumably Keiichi, checked over everything for a few moments before he slid back her ID, along with a mini leaflet and room key. “There's the map and rule book, make sure you read it thoroughly as any misconduct won't be tolerated here. Your room is number 162. Located on the second floor.”

Dia smiled as she took her things and headed to the left. She had seen buildings like this before of course but the thought of living in one was so strange. While many university students used the place as accommodation there were people of all kinds staying here.

Dia pressed on, searching for her room.

When she finally found it she was anxious to enter. Still she forced herself to open the door to a studio style room furnished with a bed, desk and chair. The room came with it’s very own kitchen and bathroom. While it was all rather small, Dia counted herself very lucky. 

Setting down her suitcase, Dia guessed she should get things sorted. Walking over she opened up the closet there were some fresh sheets, smelling faintly of lavender.

Her classes wouldn’t start for another three days leaving her sometime to get prepared.

A moving service would be delivering her things tomorrow, around noon. It wasn’t the best system but it ended up drastically cheaper this way. She had packed the essentials in her suitcase so for now she was fine.

Dia sat in her room. Not able to bring try venturing out into the streets again.

Instead she decided to give the place a clean. She was impressed by the hygiene of her apartment room however Dia believed more cleaning never hurt. She needed to ensure it was up to her standards. Dia listened to music and she methodically cleaned. After killing two hours she sat back down on her bed and checked who out of her friends was online. 

Riko had replied.

**Riko:** That’s still a great shot! :-)

**Riko** : If you like… I could show you the pictures she took of Fuji-san? 

**Riko:** There’s… One I think is particularly amazing…

**Riko:** I think you might like it :-)

Dia smiled as she read the texts. Despite how much Riko insisted she was boring, Dia didn’t once think that was the case. She had slowly managed to get Riko to open up more and more about herself and what she liked. Finding a quiet, slightly awkward but kind hearted girl with a passion for piano and photography was a bit of a surprise. Dia cared about her deeply, as she did with all her friends.

**Dia:** Yes, please send them.

Glancing back at her friends list, the only person online was Yohane. Dia sent her a quick message to see if she was available for a call. Yohane instantly replied.

**Yohane:** You need aid from the Great Fallen Angel? 😈

**Yohane:** Fear not my little demon, Yohane is here to answer your lament and quell your aching heart. Hdgftgfdgfd

Dia rolled her eyes at the key smash, pressing call.

“Dia-senpai?” Yohane sounded normal. There was a faint rustle of leaves in the background noise suggesting she was currently outside. “Is something wrong?”

Dia composed herself. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to kill time. What are you up to?”

Yohane was quiet for a moment. “I am reflecting in a hidden far away sanctum as I cast my gaze over the horizons, judging what dark fates await.” After being The Fallen Angel’s spokesperson for so long, Dia found her rather easy to read. Yohane was up a tree, perhaps crying, perhaps not. 

“Is this sanctum embedded with magical power?” Dia asked.

“It’s ebony bark protects flowing rivers of mana which floods into every needle.”

The tall black pine that grew on a hill by the harbour. Picturing it made Dia’s heart ache just a bit. 

“A powerful spot then.” Dia’s lips curled up into a smile. Yohane had shown Dia some of her hideouts in the hopes of explaining her world to others. Dia had treated each one with respect. Clearing her throat she continued. “And what have you come to learn in your time reflecting?”

“That I'm gonna miss you.” Yohane answered, a tint of shyness in her voice . 

Dia had to try very hard not to get choked up after hearing that. “I’m going to miss you too Yohane. I’ll come visit as soon as I can and don’t worry. I’ll always be your spokesperson.”

“O-of course! You are bound by contract! You would- Have to face the eternal wrath of darkness and hellfire if you broke it!” 

“I won’t break it. You have my word.”

Yohane grumbled, still seeming a little unsatisfied but she let it go. “How’s things in Tokyo?”

“I’ve been cleaning my dorm… Just waiting for something to happen really.” Dia answered honestly. None of it felt real yet.

“Dia-senpai… You never told us what you were studying. Zuramaru tried to ask Ruby-chan but she wouldn’t answer.” 

Dia hummed for a moment. “I suppose I never mentioned it. Astrophysics and planetary science. Of course it also comes with studying a lot of maths and astronomy.”

Yohane said nothing and Dia remembered the reason why she didn’t ever bring this up. Coming from a strong business oriented family there was an expectation for Dia to follow in their footsteps. Going against this made her somewhat apprehensive. Keeping quiet and doing everything herself was easier.  _ Her friends didn’t need to know what she was studying... _

“Kukukuku. I see my little demon has taken an interest in the power of the cosmos!” There was a hint of pride in her voice. “What element of it’s vast limitlessness intrigued you?”

“I…” Dia strengthened her resolve, subconsciously straightening her posture. “I don’t have a profound reason or a specific goal. I just want to make an impact in scientific research and… I guess space seemed like a good place to start.”

“As expected of you, Dia. You’ve always been an impressive little demon.”

“Yohane…” Dia spoke, her voice taking on a serious tone. “ _ Thank you _ , for everything. You’ve always been-”

Yohane hung up. The short and sharp disconnecting beep caused Dia’s mind to pause. Sat on her bed, the phone still held up to her ear, Dia blinked in surprise. 

_ Was that a bit too much for her?  _ Dia thought to herself with a chuckle. Stretching Dia decided it was time to get food. The fridge was empty so she would need to visit the grocery store. Sighing she opened up google maps again, finding her route. The nearest wasn’t far. She quickly made a list on her phone of all the things she would need. Making sure to add some Matcha and Pudding.

After locking up her room, Dia headed down to the main entrance, smiling politely at the same employee behind the counter.

It was easier walking this time. Not by much but it was easier. Kanan’s words still reassured her as she found her way to the store. Grabbing a basket Dia wandered idly around the shop. It was somewhat strange to be shopping for her own groceries. She always helped out at home but this was something different. Something new.

Returning back home she cooked herself some Miso Ramen. A simple and easy recipe and one of the few she actually knew how to make. Admitting her cooking skills are rather lacklustre felt akin to chopping off her own arm.  _ Failure was not an option for a Kurosawa. _ Dia repeated this mantra time and time again, turning it into a motivator. It didn’t really help with her tenacious perfectionism though. 

The sun was starting to set, casting her in a dull golden light as she sat on her bed and ate. Things were going to only get harder from here on out, but Dia had the feeling she could survive.

Lying down, Dia closed her eyes.

A familiar tune made her open them again as she realised her phone was ringing.  _ It was dark now? _ The phone illuminated her room. Yawning sleepily, Dia wondered how the hell she managed to drift off as she glanced at the caller ID.  _ Chika _ .

Dia answered. “Hello?” 

“Hello!” Chika’s voice was full of it’s usual boundless energy and positivity. “How's Tokyo? Everyone's been texting you but you didn't answer!”

“So you called me to pester me more?” Dia asked, grabbing her bowl and taking it to the sink. Clicking her tongue Dia tried to collect her thoughts and actually answer Chika’s question. “It’s- Honestly... I don't really have any feelings as of yet.”

“But you’re in Tokyo!” Chika replied. “Aren't you excited?” There was the sound of something falling over. “Oh shoot…” More rustling before Chika spoke again, sounding relieved. “Okay safe!”

“Chika-chan, Be more careful with your things! And…” Dia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I only just got here and it's not all that exciting.”

“What's the view like?” Chika asked, ignoring what Dia was trying to tell her.

“From my room?” Dia turned to the window, looking out at the crowded mess of buildings. “Not that great… I suppose, if you lived on the sixth floor it might be better.”

“Can you go up there and see?” 

Dia paused for a moment, thinking it through. There was no reason why she couldn't. There would be a window overlooking the city somewhere in the sixth floor lobby. It all came down to whether or not it would be worth the hassle. Chika probably wouldn't give up until Dia was up there, singing about how pretty the sighs were and how wonderful it was to be alive.

Chika had always been a bit like that. She pushed anyone to be excited about whatever she was excited about. Everyone ended up following her regardless. Though she hadn't always led them down the right path.

Thinking about old group dynamics put everything in contrast. A dull ache in her heart appeared and suddenly heading up to view the city skyline seemed almost like a good idea.

“Fine.” Dia replied curtly, pulling her keys from where they were resting on the side. She’d have to get a key holder and get organised soon. “I’ll have a quick look.”

“Take a picture for me! I want to see it too.” 

Locking her apartment, Dia spoke. “Fine.” Her enthusiasm for this plan dulled each passing moment. The lobby was empty, which was to be expected considering the time. “What has everyone been up to back home?” Dia asked idly as she wandered to the lifts.

“Me and You-chan got ice cream today! First day of the new school is coming up soon… I’m still sad we didn’t manage it… We couldn’t save Uranohoshi.”

“We couldn’t.” Dia sighed, closing her eyes. “That’s just the reality we have to face.”

“We gave it our best shot! And being an idol with you was fantastic.”

The lift arrived, Dia stepped inside, tapping the 6th floor. “It was. I assume you’ll be starting more idol adventures in your new school?”

“You bet...” Chika trailed off. “It will never be like Aqours but it’ll be something new.”

“Something new.” Dia hummed. She liked the sound of that. “I’ll watch as many of your lives as I can and Chika! Don’t you  _ dare _ get sloppy!”

Laughter on the other end of the phone made Dia huff then pout. Was Chika listening to her or not?

“Right! Don’t worry I won’t so don’t get sloppy either!”

“Buu buu. A Kurosawa would never.” Dia answered back, raising her head as her lips curled up into a little smug smile. 

“Oh! Also I haven’t heard from Yohane-”

“She’s okay.” Dia interrupted. “I spoke to her earlier.”

The doors finally opened and she stepped out into the sixth lobby. Glancing around Dia strided down the corridors, passing many residence doors in search of a window.

Spotting one, Dia spoke again. “Alright let’s take a look then.”

Some tall skyscrapers still blocked parts of the view but Dia was now on a different side and higher than most of the buildings.  She could see the Kanda river stretching across the city. Illuminated bridges joining the separated parts. There was a complex maze of houses, offices and shops spread out before Dia. Tiny people, looking almost ant sized by the distance, walked along as a myriad of cars drove down the roads.

It was all dotted with thousands of flickering lights.

Dia realised her university was on this side of the city; her eyes darted around trying to find the familiar clocktower. She spotted several buildings it could possibly be. Dia squinted, trying to figure out which was Waseda.

“Dia-senpai?” Chika’s voice broke her concentration. 

Dia cleared her throat. “Alright fine, you were right. This is nice, I suppose.”

Chika laughed. “See! It's Tokyo afterall!"

Smiling to herself Dia took one last look out the window. “Thanks…”

“Eh?”

“Your… Lunacy is good sometimes.” Said Dia. 

Her mind wandered back to the time in Aqours. Seeing Chika so confident about what she was interested in had, somehow inspired the others. Dia was no exception, she wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t thanks to Chika (and her other friends as well).

“What?” Chika asked, a little apprehensive about being scolded.

“Nothing.” She quickly opened up her camera app, ignoring the call. Taking a few photos to send later. Dia was now content and started to walk back to her room. “Is that all you called to pester me about?”

“I'm only checking to see if you're alright, Dia-chan!” 

“Well…” Dia smiled, apparently endeared by this girl's insistent antics. “You got your answer, I suppose?”

“I suppose.” Chika echoed, even copying the formal way Dia said it just to tease her. “You’re gonna have lots of fun out there! Just you wait!”

Dia rolled her eyes, replying curtly. “Yes, yes. Is that everything?”

“One last thing! Good luck, Dia-chan.”

Dia could just picture the bright and earnest smile Chika had on her face. This day, if Dia was honest, all getting a bit much.

Softly sighing Dia spoke. “I won’t need luck, I’m a Kurosawa after all. Thank you though Chika-chan. I’ll call you again soon.” 

She heard Chika bid her goodbye and with that Dia ended the call. 

God she was exhausted. It had been a long day. Heading back to her room Dia made her way to the bed. Remembering just in time to put her phone on charge before she instantly passed out.


End file.
